Why Won't You Stay?
by steenta112
Summary: A little goodbye scene with Menma Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga, based in the AU world of Road to Ninja, Naruto the movie, aka RTN. Menma is Naruto's alter self, and Hinata is very outgoing here, so very different from canon. This is a story paralleling AU NaruHina to canon SasuSaku. Enjoy, Please Read and Review. : ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Naruto Road to Ninja movie's AU world.**

**A/N: Read and Review, please!**

* * *

Hinata's POV

* * *

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" I asked annoyed as my Byakugan activated on its own.

"Exactly what I said," Menma said to me, staring me down with his cold eyes.

I glared back at him and stepped in closer, poking him in the chest repeatedly as I answered him. "You WILL come back! And then we can be together!" I stared at him, forcing him to agree, daring him to deny me. Last time he left, he was gone for two years. If he leaves again, this time… I just might not wait around for him.

He didn't say anything as he swatted my hand away. I watched him looking off into the distance and clenched a fist in my frustration. "Leave me alone, Hinata," he said.

"Like hell I will!"

"Errhh," he groaned aloud and ran a hand through his dark hair. If I wasn't so mad, I might have been distracted by that, but as it was, I just narrowed my eyes and watched him as he prepared to leave. He packed his bag, and threw it onto the bed… his bed. I hated that bag.

But I loved him. I loved him ever since we were in the academy. And even now, I was in love with him.

I knew it! He knew it! And still, he had the nerve to drag me along like this, never giving me a yes or a no. It was annoying and it made me so angry, angry at him and at the world. Sometimes I just wanted to close off his tenketsu and be done with it. But of course, that little part inside of me that just wanted to kiss him and keep him by my side would stop me from hurting him. So, I took my aggression out on everyone else, especially my pathetic little sister, Hanabi and of course Sakura. Can't forget her.

Afterall, she was the girl he was the closest to other than his mother and me. My closest competitor. Someone as cold-hearted as Menma wouldn't be taken with someone by looks alone, but through time a girl could soften him up and that's how he would be caught by her. I've never been one to just let what I want get away. I fight for it. I learned that from him. Whatever the price…

That's why it was so important that he finally accept me now, this instant! So I can know for certain that he is mine and will be when he comes back. I mean really, what was he waiting for, anyway? What more could he want?

Menma looked me up and down, then grabbed his bag off the bed, and started to walk away. I grabbed for his arm but he was quicker than I was. Suddenly, I was against the wall. With eyes wide, I stared at him. He was so close to me. The silence only broken by my harsh breathing as my chest rose and fell rapidly against his.

His blue eyes fell from my face and I felt his eyes all over my skin, soaking up the sight of me. It was rare that he ever looked at me like that. It was all for him, and yet he was the only one who didn't care how much skin I let show. I felt my face flush and gulped down the tingle of nervousness, steeling myself in his grasp. My hands were by my head, clenched in fists, as he held my wrists tightly. His bag he was carrying was nowhere in sight. My mind wandered to possible escape routes and just how far I would go in getting free of him. I really didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't even think about it, Hinata," he whispered while dark strands of his hair tickled my bare skin.

"Me-Menma…" I stuttered stupidly, confused for once by what he was doing, but also full of hope.

His eyes were back to mine, and a smirk graced his whiskered face. "Hinata," he spoke thickly, and my eye lids lowered at the sound of it. He sounded like he was affected by me, turned on. I smirked, obviously pleased for once. Maybe I could turn this back in my direction?

With my confidence renewed, I wiggled once in his grip, and he tightened his hold on me, pressing his body flush against mine. He towered over me, leaning close to my face, and I looked into his now mismatched eyes, one red, one blue. I should be scared of him, but I wasn't.

"Let me come with you," I said.

His eyes narrowed and I could see he really wanted to consider my proposal, so I pressed on. "I can help you. You know I can hold my own, and no one can watch your back like me."

Menma was going to speak and right then, I just knew I couldn't let him. I knew he would most likely refuse me, so I leaned up quick as lightning and pressed my lips to his. He was surprised and I felt the grip he had on my hands loosen. I pulled out of his hold and flipped him around so he was facing the wall. Tsk, tsk, Menma. My Byakugan activated and I, with one hand aimed for the kill, kissed him right below his jawline. I heard him hiss through his teeth, then make a throaty, pained noise, but I knew it wasn't from any real pain I was causing him.

Because I wasn't causing him any pain. Maybe a bit of a bruised ego, but nothing more. It was more like he was annoyed with me, but I was used to that. I had him pressed up against the wall and now I was teasing him. I let my hand trace up and down along his neck and then his arm.

It was quiet, though. Too quiet. "Won't you stay with me, Menma? You don't have to go," I purred into his ear, and I was delighted to see the goose bumps raise on his skin as I spoke.

No response, though. I placed my cheek next to the wall and looked up at him, he looked down towards me slightly. "At least, make me yours before you leave then, you bastard! All I've wanted was you, this whole time! How can you not care even the slightest? I love you, you idiot!"

"Don't!" he said and I realized we were back to me being pressed against the wall. I let my guard down and a tear, a stupid, lonely, broken tear slid down my cheek.

"Don't," he spoke again briskly. "Don't you say I don't care."

I tried to understand what he was saying but then he was kissing me and I was… trying to keep up and make sense of it all, but then it was over… and he was gone. The bag was gone. The room was empty. I glanced around and scurried out to the living room of the Namikaze's house. Then I ran back to Menma's room and jumped back out the window where I had originally come in. I ran down the street, headed for the Hokage's office, ready to get together a team and find him, my Byakugan was already actively searching when I found him and immediately switched directions.

He was standing on the pathway, waiting for me. It felt wrong, but maybe. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe…

I took another step towards his darkened figure, when I felt a presence behind me. A clone.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. But this," the clone spoke as I watched Menma, the real Menma turn and walk away. "This is it. Thank you," he said and I was frozen, in sadness and in fear. I would later be glad that I didn't scream. Glad to refuse him the satisfaction.

And then, at last, all was darkness… peace.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I had fun coming up with this story, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
